


Honeydew Lips

by Phantom_Heart



Category: Free!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Forgive Me, M/M, Porn With Plot, but mainly focused on these three., might be a two-shot or three chapters long, requested fic for thugisa-kun, slight mention of the other cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Heart/pseuds/Phantom_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those green eyes, those velvety lips dripping honey. Please surrender those honeydew lips to me, you have been such a naughty coy, swaying those hips at me. Don’t entice me with any words, I know what your heart wants.<br/>Oh my sweet, Seduce me, Succumb to me, I know what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeydew Lips

* * *

 

To see is not to partake, for the wonders of an angel whom coveted a succubus into his skin. He enveloped like a gift from the gods, just to be surrendered by his lover…quite this part of him being pleasurable by desire, his eyes filled by lust away from prying snares, envious scoff behind his presence, and complimentary whistle that echoed the room.

No one knew what his lover learnt, He’s wrapped in his finger, so entangled by his unusual whims to prey and seduce whomever he pleases as if to enrage a fight with rough caresses.

When will he ever learn, that naughty boy.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible person, that's why you have to wait, bwahahahaahhaahaha!


End file.
